Frozen, ready-to-eat products, particularly those on sticks, are well known in the art. Ice cream has long been available, but newer alternatives to ice cream are also available. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,669,687 to D'Ercole discloses a novel frozen pudding composition and a process for preparing the same. So too, U.S. Pat. No. 4,297,379 to Topalian et al. discloses a frozen aerated gelatin composition which is storage-stable, smooth and creamy without gummy or icy characteristics. While the aforementioned prior art compositions are generally characterized by a uniformly smooth and creamy texture, it is also desirable to produce a dual-textured frozen confection, particularly one having a fruit phase. Early attempts by the inventors herein at such a dual-textured confection were not successful because the fruit phase tended to be grainy and icy, destroying the smoothness desired for both phases.
It is an object of the invention to provide a method of producing a frozen, dual-textured confection comprising a cream and gelatin-containing aerated phase and a fruit phase.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a method of producing a frozen, dual-textured confection having both phases chacterized as smooth rather than grainy and icy.